Background Information
Image segmentation refers to a process of partitioning an image into independent portions. In some cases, the segmentation process may comprise grouping pixels corresponding to particular objects or regions of the image such that the content of the image may be analyzed in more detail and/or objects of the image can be identified. The amount of processing needed to segment an image may be related to the number of pixels included in the image. In particular, segmenting high-resolution images may require a large amount of processing due to the amount of pixels needed to generate the image. In cases in which an image comprises color, the amount of processing needed to segment the image may be additionally or alternatively related to the complexity of the multi-dimensional color space used to characterize the pixels of the image. It would, therefore, be advantageous to develop systems and methods for segmenting images which are capable of processing a large amount of data. It may be particularly beneficial to apply such systems and methods to images of high-resolution and/or images comprising color.